The Administrative and Scientific Cores of the UConn ARC are designed to assure that all proposed and ongoing research activities within the Center function in a co-ordinated, efficient and productive fashion (Administrative Core) and that multi-study support facilities and common resources are shared effectively by related projects (Scientific Cores). Component I (Core Component) of the Center's renewal application describes the Center's organizational framework, the authority and roles of the Center's Principal Investigator / Scientific Director, quality control mechanisms, services provided by the two Core facilities (biostatistics, clinical evaluation unit), and the various functions of the Administrative Core / Scientific Core. The major functions include: budgeting, fiscal planning, resource allocation, scientific enrichment. Professional development, facilities improvement, acquisition of new technologies, information management, providing linkages to clinical populations for clinical research, data management and analysis, and access to a biostatistical support group and a clinical research evaluation unit shared by various projects. An important part of the UConn ARC's mission is to serve as a local, regional, and national resource for information dissemination, scientific consultation, continuing education, and the facilitation of scholarly exchanges. In the proposed grant period, these activities will take the form of sponsorship of continuing education workshops (e.g., screening and brief intervention, pharmacotherapy of alcohol dependence, clinical assessment, etc.), dissemination of professional education training materials, providing consultation regarding alcohol policy, journal editorial responsibilities, support for visiting foreign scientists, and post-doctoral training. This component also describes the scientific core resources of the UConn ARC and linkages to several other relevant resources (GCRC, fMRI, Center on Aging, transgenic facility) within the School of Medicine. The Core's facilities include the Biostatistics Support Group and the Clinical Research and Evaluation Unit (CREU). These core facilities contribute to the overall goals of the Center by providing expertise, personnel, laboratory facilities and specialized equipment that are shared by different projects and by serving as training sites for post-doctoral fellows, visiting scientists, and psychiatry residents.